Paul Osborne Olsen (1932-2004)
Paul Osborne Olsen (1932-2004) was a United States Military Academy graduate. He served in the United States Air Force and later was a United Airlines pilot. He died of Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS) (b. April 21, 1932, Chicago, Cook County, Illinois, 60631, USA - d. June 09, 2004, Arlington Heights, Cook County, Illinois, 60004, USA) Social Security Number 334266547. Birth He was the son of Perry Osborne Olsen (1907-1974) and Lavina Minnie Price (1909-1989). Obituary His obituary appeared in the Chicago Tribune on June 13, 2004: "Paul O. Olsen, 72, passed away June 9, 2004, dear and beloved husband of Michele Ann, nee Carlson; loving father of Karen (Bernie) Bandy and Mark (Joyce); adoring grandfather of Timothy, Josua, Gabriel, Malik, Sabrina, Trey, Kelsey and Hunter; dear brother of Sue (the late Jerome) Blair and Wayne Olsen; uncle of Robert, Mari, Sara and Ryan. He was a 1957 graduate of USMA West Point and served in the Air Force for 10 years before joining United Airlines as a pilot until retiring in 1994. While at United he was a dedicated member of EAP and founder of Boca Raton Academy, in Boca Raton Florida. Services private. Memorials to the ALS Foundation, 8142 N. Lawndale, Skokie, IL 60076 would be appreciated." Memories of Paul Olsen *Shelley Olsen writes: "Paul's passing on June 9, 2004, was a shock in spite of his long illness. The staff at the facility was in shock as well, as he was showing improvement with his breathing and determined as ever. I know that Paul is in calm. He is strong again. He is at peace once more. He is himself again - he is whole. And he is still my wings. I am so grateful for having the privilege of sharing 31 years with this extraordinary and wonderful man. And for the opportunity that I have had to experience West Point. The years Paul spent at West Point, and the friendships he formed there, measurably contributed to his character - his integrity, his courage, his strength. his nobility of spirit, his intelligence, his dignity, his concern for the welfare of others. I have never known a kinder, gentler, more loving person. Paul will forever be my hero. While in the hospital, I posted a piece of prose I adapted on the wall directly across from Paul's bed. I dedicated it to 'My darling, Paul: Hero. Someone I admire. Someone I look up to. Someone who gives me hope. Not a myth, or an icon, or a legend - Someone solid, genuine, and real. An ordinary person who does extraordinary things. A hero picks me up when I am down. Believes in me before I believe in myself. Inspires me to expand and embrace what's possible. Helps me realize that I can be a hero, too.' Paul was deeply moved by this, and so very proud that I wrote this for him to read every day. Paul wished to be cremated. I am planning a memorial service in the Chicago area. It will be within the next several months." Research Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on June 23, 2004. Updated on August 16, 2019 with his image from his 1957 United States Military Academy yearbook. . Category:Non-SMW people articles